The Hyuuga Twins
by becky-kitkat
Summary: Team 7 is back from wave country and ready to resume normal missions, well that is all except Naruto. Today’s mission is a simple one or so the think. But when Kakashi and Sakura leave the bickering Sasuke and Naruto to deal with the Hyuuga twins alone


**This is a one shot I wrote for my own characters in another story but I thought it would if team 7 were in this situation this is mainly for my friends but if I get reviews that'll make me happy**

**Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Sasuke, my life would be complete if I had that hotty all to myself, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto… and Sasuke T-T**

Naruto's mouth practically hit the floor as Sarutobi-hokage told team 7 their mission for the evening.

Sakura squealed slightly with pleasure, rocking back and forth on her toes with a wide grin on her face.

Sasuke's eye twitched. _'I can't believe this'_ he thought hiding his displeasure.

"hokage-jichan!" Naruto blurted "repeat that I must be hearing things.

Sarutobi sighed, "Team 7! You're mission for this evening is to baby sit the Hyuuga twins" he looked over the various expressions on the genin team's faces. "Understood, this time Uzumaki Naruto?"

"hai hokage-sama" Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke saluted in unison.

"No wait, I'm not looking after some sticking brats!" Naruto protested. "We just defeated that eyebrow less freak of a journin Zabuza you can't put us back on these crummy missions now!"

Sasuke growled slightly, like it or not this was their mission. "urusai!" He snapped grabbing Naruto's collar and dragging him out of the hokage's office "baka" he muttered under his breath. Kakashi and Sakura quickly followed suit and left toward the Hyuuga estate to find these _twins_.

"Nani!" Naruto stressed the word, as Kakashi finally managed to drag him to the site of the mission, he had left Sakura and Sasuke to deal with the parents while he tracked down his escaped student.

Kakashi kicked Naruto though the door, by the time he had done so the Hyuuga's parents had already left.

Naruto plonked himself cross-legged on the floor and pouted sulkily. "why didn't Hokage-jichan tell us they were babies?" he growled.

"Was it relevant" Sakura asked hugging the nearest white eyed child that giggled happily as she did so.

"aa, was it important?" Sasuke asked as he watched the small child climb all over his lap, he turned to Naruto again. "Moron"

"Are you picking a fight Sasuke?" Naruto jumped up pointing at the Uchiha accusingly "I'll beat you down, cos I'm gonna become hokage someday."

"Naruto" Sakura growled "pipe down your gonna upset the kids"

"S-Sakura-Chan..."

Sakura picked up a child and handed it to Naruto, "her name is Aima, Hyuuga Aima, hold her while I go get a bottle" Sakura growled and stomped off. Naruto sat with Aima on his lap and faced Sasuke who managed to retain his cool demeanor even with a small baby tugging at his high neck Uchiha collar.

"Doesn't come naturally, does it boys?" Kakashi grinned though his mask; he was slobbed out on the sofa with his head behind his beloved porn.

"Heh!" Naruto grinned cockily "Sasuke's the only one struggling! Babies a piece of cake"

"Oh" Kakashi looked surprised "then why did I have so much trouble getting you in the house?"

Naruto glared at Kakashi the returned his attention the tiny girl. Sakura returned to the room and handed Naruto and Sasuke a bottle of milk each.

Sasuke smiled slightly as the little boy, took the bottle without a fuss. Naruto on the other hand… got frustrated when Aima pushed the bottle away. He tried again but the girl refused a little more violently. "Fine!" Naruto growled and he relaxed slightly allowing Aima to do her own thing, which wasn't very much, she stared at Naruto. "Okay kid you're creeping me out now" Aima continued to stare at him "don't you know it;'s rude to stare"

Aima giggled and pawed at the air trying to reach Naruto from her sitting position "mama" she giggled happily.

"nani!" Naruto stressed.

Sasuke smirked "didn't know you'd mothered children" Sasuke taunted. Sakura quickly changed the subject to avoid a fight.

"Isn't Tiro cute Sasuke-kun?" She tickled the little boy on Sasuke's lap. The Uchiha just gave her a blank un-amused expression, but really what he wanted to say was 'yes' as much as he hated to admit it, Sasuke loved kids.

Kakashi's head peered over the Icha icha paradise. "Sakura, Could I have a word please?" he asked grinning innocently at her.

"uh… hai Kakashi-sensei" she stood up and left the room with the journin. Once they were out of earshot of the young Uchiha and Uzumaki, he told his plan to young pinked haired genin "I think it's time those boys learnt to appreciate each other's help, that and I think it would be funny to just… let them handle this mission, ne?" Sakura caught and nodded slightly then the two left the Hyuuga estate in place of there own homes.

"Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan are sure taking their time" Naruto stated the obvious idiotically.

"Baka they left us" Sasuke said.

"Nani? When?" Naruto's sounded shocked.

"About an hour ago" Sasuke wasn't bothered, until… grumble… followed by some rather loud cries from Tiro.

"What was that?" Naruto said worriedly, Sasuke too seemed worried. Their question was answer when I fowl smell wafted their way from Tiro, who was now balling his eyes out.

"Oh my god!" Naruto exclaimed "he exploded" Sasuke held Tiro at arms length with and expression of utmost disgust on his face.

"Um… Naruto" Sasuke started "how do you change a nappy?"

Naruto placed Aima out of the way and both teenage boys looked at Tiro. Naruto looked at Sasuke, "rock paper scissors?" Naruto nodded and both boys held clenched fist in front of them "rock" Naruto felt sweet slip down his neck "paper" Sasuke's muscles tightened "Scissors!" in a flash Naruto hand formed an rock and Sasuke's scissors. "Hah! You lose!" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke winced slightly Naruto stepped back to give him space to change the baby. The Uchiha quickly removed the nappy, and Tiro's true powers were released.

"jeez, kid what have they been feeding you?" Naruto clamped his hands firmly over his nose.

Sasuke quickly changed the nappy as best he could, then took dirty nappy out to the dustbin. He came back to find Naruto examining his handy work. "Wow! Sasuke you really suck at this. How's that meant to hold anything?"

"Next time you do it"

"You mean there's gonna be a next time?" Naruto growled and silently thanked Tiro for making a fool out of Sasuke. The kyuubi child tickled the baby and made him laugh.

"Naruto" Sasuke growled, Naruto looked at him. "Where's Aima?"

"I can't believe I lost the kid" Naruto mumbled to himself, searching the upstairs landing, calling to the little girl. He opened the cupboard she wasn't there. "Sasuke will never let this go"

He moved into the bedroom and looked under the bed, still no sign of the tiny girl.

"sharingan" Sasuke activated his dojutsu, and searched the downstairs with Tiro safely in the plan pen hopefully this incident wouldn't be repeated. _'I need to get myself in the mind set of a baby'_ he quickly realized how stupid that sounded "this is ridiculous" he silently cursed Kakashi and Sakura for leaving them.

He looked behind the sofa; no Aima there. He made his way into the kitchen she didn't seem to be there either. A small tabby cat rubbed around his legs asking for dinner, he growled at the creature. Feeding the house cat was not on his priority list.

Naruto looked in the wardrobe still couldn't find the baby "knowing Sasuke, on the day I get married he'll give a speech telling everyone about the day I lost a Hyuuga child while I chickened out of changing a nappy"

He moved to the spare bedroom and opened a dresser "but before that he'll suggest, I learn the finding jutsu just incase I lose my head or something"

He rummaged through the dresser, "now he's gonna call me a loser for ever" the tabby cat rubbed around Naruto's legs meowing and asking for him to feed it "not now kitty" he picked up the cat and put it out side them room.

Sasuke met Naruto at the bottom of the stares "anything?" he asked the blonde.

Naruto shook his head "only a cat"

Something inside Sasuke's brain clicked "wait say that again!" Naruto nearly did but Sasuke ran back into the kitchen and towards the back door and sure enough, there was a cat flap.

Naruto and Sasuke found Aima in the garden. They returned her to the play pen with Tiro.

"This is tiring" Naruto stated dropping to the ground and Sasuke swiftly did the same, both boys were beginning to nod off, when Aima protested, and the smell of baby poop came their way.

Sasuke growled and closed his eyes again "your turn"

10:30 while it was still early by ninja standards both boys were utterly tired out. Sakura and Kakashi snuck in the door to find a so called genius ninja and a genin drop out sprawled on the living room floor of their client's house.

"Sasuke-kun's cute when he's sleeping" Sakura smiled "kawaii"

Kakashi knelt down between his two genin students, too kin a deep breath and "good morning!"

Naruto jumped out of his skin and Sasuke just twitched slightly before sleepily regaining his composure.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto whined "Sakura-chan! Why did you leave us?"

Kakashi grinned, adjusting his lop-sided forehead protector slightly "maybe you'll understand one day" he replied knowledgeably "but the Hyuuga's will be back anytime soon, so look lively"

"hai Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke and Naruto saluted.

When the Hyuuga's returned each member of team 7 was complimented on a job well done, paid and they left.

"ne? Naruto, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura smiled at both of them "I don't really deserve this" she held out her cut of the pay and split it equally between the two boys, both Sasuke and Naruto looked at Kakashi, he looked lazily back at them.

He held his cut in front of him "are you two kidding I need this?" he stated then disappeared.

Naruto took in a deep breath "cheap-skate!"

**Well that was my first Naruto-fanfic. Hope it's not to bad **

**xxx becky-kitkat xxx**


End file.
